1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that prints an image on a sheet and a control method of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms an electrostatic latent image corresponding to an image scanned from an original or an image inputted from the outside on a surface of a photoconductive drum, develops the electrostatic latent image with a developing agent to visualize the image, and transfers the visible image onto a sheet. Sheets are stored in a cassette, taken out one by one, and conveyed to the photoconductive drum. The sheet having the visible image transferred thereon is conveyed to a fixing unit. The fixing unit fixes the visible image transferred on the sheet with heat. This sheet subjected to the fixing is discharged to the outside of a main body. In this way, the image on the original or the image inputted from the outside is printed on the sheet.
During execution of such print, a sheet being conveyed may be jammed. When a jam occurs, naturally, the print is suspended. When the jam of the sheet is released by a user, the print is resumed automatically.
However, since a fundamental cause of the jam is not solved, for example, when a cause of the jam is a mechanical failure, even if the jam is released by the user, a jam occurs again. When jams are repeated in this way, several sheets and the developing agent are wasted.